Question: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression. ${12p+p}$
Solution: Combine the ${p}$ terms: 12 p + 1 p = = ( 12 + 1 ) p 13 p { \begin{eqnarray} 12{p} + 1{p} &=& (12 + 1){p} \\ &=& 13{p} \end{eqnarray}} The simplified expression is $13p$.